


Movie Night

by FabledPhantom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Sides, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Dark Sides-Centric (Sanders Sides), Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom
Summary: It’s been years since their last movie night. They used to at least watch one movie every week ever since they became a group.Then Virgil left, and they stopped having movie nights. It just wasn’t the same with just the two of them.Remus tries his best to fix that, but things don’t quite go as planned.
Relationships: Platonic Anxceitmus, anxceitmus - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is kind of a jerk for the majority of this, but he’s not unsympathetic and it ends with fluff. Just thought I’d mention that just in case, though.

Remus spent hours getting the invitations just right. Ordinarily, he would just make the cards and hand them out without thinking much of it. He did that with everything he made; never agonizing over details or worrying about how ‘perfect’ a piece was. All that nit-picky bullshit just took the fun out of it!  
But here he was, hunched over his desk with paints and templates strewn about, seven abandoned letters in his overflowing trash bin.  
Should he use green to make the letters more ‘him,’ or should he try to decorate them with their styles? Did Virgil even like the same things as before? Would Janus prefer an extravagant card, or a more minimalist one? 

Thankfully, after hours of agonizing over the perfect cards, he found the right designs. For Virgil, a plain black envelope with a black card inside decorated with purple and green spiderwebs, and a splotch of fake blood for a little extra something.  
For Janus, a black envelope with intricate golden designs on the edges, with a yellow card inside adorned with a green snake in the top right corner.

Now for the writing. He didn’t have to try too hard with Janus’s-he would be easy enough to convince. Virgil would be a little trickier. He wouldn’t come to a movie night with Remus and definitely not if Janus was there too. He decided to keep it vague. It was a little cruel-he knew leaving out a lot of details would stress him out-but it was probably the only way he’d come. Unless Remus kidnapped him, but he knew that’d just piss Virgil off.

Once he thought everyone was asleep, he slid the invitations under their doors and went to his room to paint for a few hours. He didn’t expect to get a knock on his door.  
“Come in!” He continued his artwork as Janus closed the door behind him.  
“Remus.”  
“That’s me!”  
“I got the invitation, and my answer is going to have to be no.”  
Remus finally turned away from his painting, frowning.  
“But Virgey’s gonna be there!”  
“Exactly. Remus, I appreciate you trying to help Virgil and I mend our friendship, but this is between Virgil and I.”  
“It’s not just about you guys!” He stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, “Virgil left, and now you’re leaving too!”  
“Why can’t...” his voice cracked, “Why can’t things just be like how they used to?”  
Janus’s eyes softened.  
“Remus, I...I had no idea this was bothering you this much. I-“  
“You had _no idea?!_ ” He snapped, “You didn’t think that being left behind by the only family I’ve ever had _might_ bother me?“  
“No one’s leaving you behind anymore, Remus. You made peace with Thomas, he accepts you now.”  
Remus let out a bitter laugh.  
“Accepts me, huh? Yeah, he ‘accepts’ me. He accepts that no matter how hard he tries, he’s _stuck_ having to _deal_ with me. But you didn’t care about any of that, not after you were done using me.” He threw a shuriken at his wall to let out his frustrations.  
Janus sighed, taking a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry. When Virgil left I...I was so torn up; I let it change me for the worse. I turned against the only family I had left. I know you probably won’t believe me, but,” he took off his gloves, setting them to the side before wrapping Remus in a loose hug, “I missed you. I really did.”  
Remus returned the hug.  
“...Is this a yes to the movie night?”  
Janus chuckled dryly, “Yes.”

Remus had been anxiously shaking his leg for the past fifteen minutes. He wouldn’t be too surprised if Virgil didn’t show up, but Janus was always punctual. The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he smiled impossibly wide.  
“Virgey!” He tackle hugged him.  
“GET THE HELL OFF ME!” his voice distorted. Remus ignored his demeanor.  
“You came!”  
“Uh, yeah. Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?”  
“Movie night!”  
Virgil was nearly fuming at this point.  
“You sent me an ominous letter saying only ‘Dark Side commons; 7:00PM tonight’ because you wanted me to come to a _movie night?_ ”  
“Yup!”  
Virgil sighed. He didn’t have the energy to start a fight.  
“I’m out.”  
Remus grabbed his hand, “You can pick all the movies!”  
“You know what else I can do? Go to my room and do whatever I want. _Alone._ ”  
“Come on! Please! I’ll be quiet the whole time; you won’t even know I’m there!”  
Virgil considered it. It wasn’t the promise of Remus staying quiet, but rather the fact that he offered to do so that made him reconsider. He knew how hard it was for the Duke to be quiet, to not interrupt, to not express himself. If he was offering to be quiet, he must be really desperate.  
“Fine,” he resigned, “But you don’t have to be quiet. It’s kinda creepy if you’re just sitting there.”  
Remus smiled and tried to hug him again, but he shoved him away and sat on the couch.

Just then, Janus walked in, eliciting two very different reactions.  
“Jan-Jan!”  
“What are _you_ doing here?”  
Janus pulled a tight smile, “I believe I was invited to a movie night.”  
Virgil turned to Remus, “You planned this, didn’t you? You think a couple movies and bowls of popcorn is enough to make me get back on your side? Screw you.”  
He turned away and started to sink out before Remus grabbed his arm again, then turning to hold Janus’s hand as well. The Duke swiveled his head back and forth between them, gritting his teeth and speaking with a horrifying sense of authority.  
“Listen up, assholes; I’m gonna _tell_ you what’s going to happen. We’re all gonna sit here on that _goddamn_ couch and watch some _fucking_ movies, and we’re not going to fight or start any _bullshit_. And don’t even think about trying to get out of this, because I swear to Satan himself I will hunt you down and you both know I’m not bluffing.”  
He gave them both a look before they nodded, silent.

“Great!” He grinned, clapping his hands together, “So, what shall we watch first?”  
The air was still so tense, and neither said anything.  
“Jigsaw it is!”  
Jigsaw. It was their favorite movie to watch together before. Janus liked the ethical dilemmas, Remus liked the gore, and Virgil ‘just thought it was cool.’  
It was awkward for a while, but Remus never made it last. His commentary was just so obscure and funny that they all couldn’t help but laugh. Eventually Virgil would criticize how stupid the characters were being, Janus adding sarcastic quips every now and then.

They had only watched two movies before Janus fell asleep, practically wrapping himself around Virgil for warmth.  
“Aww, you guys are so cute! I can’t believe you’re letting him cuddle you though.”  
“I just don’t have the energy to deal with his whiny ass if I try to wake him up.”  
“Mhm, suuure,” Remus said sarcastically.  
Remus plopped himself down close to Virgil and leaned his head on his shoulder. Virgil, unfortunately, couldn’t move due to Janus’s many arms wrapping around him, so he settled for just shooting a glare.  
“I hate you both so much.”  
“Nope, you love us.”  
Maybe he was still upset with them both, maybe they weren’t quite friends again yet, maybe things would never be quite the same as before-but in that moment, he knew that Remus was right.


End file.
